Informing the Parents
by IchatrinaObsessedSleepyGirl
Summary: Ichabod and Katrina have been blissfully wedded for three days. However, a small and terrifying task now lies before them; informing her parents of their nuptials. One-shot.


**A little something I wrote over a year ago that I'd started writing and never finished. Hope you guys and gals enjoy :)**

* * *

 ** _Sleepy Hollow 1775_**

"Stop it," she breathed, doing her best to maintain her composure as they waited on the porch, anticipating an answer to her knock upon the looming, wooden door.

"I can't."

She rolled her eyes as he pressed even closer to her, his hands stroking along her lower back and belly, his warm breath on her neck. If she'd learned anything about her husband, it was that he harbored no resistance when it came to touching her.

"Ichabod..."

This time her eyes rolled, but she was sure they would go so far as to the back of her head as his lips ghosted across the shell of her ear. The desperation to keep her senses focused on the imminent approach of anyone was a fast losing battle as it felt as though everything was becoming increasingly fuzzy.

"Someone's going to open that door."

He chuckled, his mouth sliding down her jaw and coming teasingly close to her mouth. "Then, perhaps, we should leave before they do."

She refused to look at him. If she did, it wouldn't do well to keeping her composure intact.

"We have to do this at some point, Ichabod. It's been three days."

"You are correct," he muttered, his warm breath against her skin. "It hasn't been nearly long enough. We should return home and further enjoy our life together before meeting our untimely demise."

Her response was cut off by the door cracking open and Ichabod quickly jerking back from her as though scalded. Doing her best to gain some semblance of control of her breathing, she smiled politely. "Melinda, how lovely to see you."

The young girl glanced between the two of them oddly, her brow furrowed in obvious bewilderment, before she came to herself at last with a smile and dip of her head. "Miss van Tassel, forgive me. Were you expected?"

"No," she answered, willing herself to keep any nerves out of her voice. "I thought I'd make my visit a surprise."

"Oh, of course," Melinda said, before stepping aside for them to enter.

As they stepped into the house, the smell of freshly cut roses sitting on the table next to the coat closet greeted her as Ichabod leaned in close. "I don't want to do this. She terrifies me."

Shrugging out of her coat, she handed it to Melinda with a gracious smile. "You're not the only one, but it must be done before rumor does it for us."

After Melinda had left them in the sitting room and disappeared from sight, she turned to Ichabod, who was looking around nervously, his hands shifting between fidgeting with his shirt to dropping to his sides and flexing in a nearly uncontrollable manner. The poor man looked like he was facing a firing squad.

"They're going to murder me and feed my corpse to the pigs as to leave no evidence."

Biting back a smile, she reached out to take his hand before lifting up to lightly brush her lips over his. "I promise I'll protect you, my brave soldier."

With a roll of his eyes, he sucked in a rather shaky breath. "Katrina-"

"Katrina, darling!" Her father rounded the corner with both hands lifted out toward her. "To what do I owe this wonderfully unexpected visit?"

She stepped back and turned to her father with a bright smile. "Does a daughter need a reason to visit her father?"

"Of course not," he replied, leaning to place a kiss to her cheek. "You know you're always welcome home."

"Is mother home?"

"I'm right here."

Nearly gasping, she whirled around to find her mother in the corner of the room, sitting in a chair just outside of the window's direct light. If her stomach actually had the ability to drop, she was sure she'd be able to look down and find it resting between her boots.

"Mother," she softly greeted with a slow building smile. "I didn't realize you were in here."

Her mother raised an eyebrow and allowed a cool gaze to wander to Ichabod, causing him to shift uncomfortably next to her. "Clearly."

Rubbing her hands together, she wet her lips and turned back to her father. "I uhm-you remember, Ichabod, father?"

Her father offered a polite nod. "I do. Washington's man."

Ichabod cleared his throat while giving a thin smile. "Yes, Sir."

Silence passed throughout the room, the only sound being that of the clock ticking on the wall joined by the feel of Ichabod's sweaty palm as she wrapped her fingers around his as a means to soothe his fidgeting.

Finally, her father spoke again, his eyes trained on she and Ichabod's entwined fingers. "Katrina, darling, do you have a particular reason for your visit?"

For all her magic, she felt completely powerless in this moment, yet here it was; the moment of truth. As unprepared for it as she was, it was an inevitable bullet that had to be bitten. So, with a shaky breath, she gently squeezed Ichabod's hand. "Yes, I-" She glanced to Ichabod then back to her father while deftly avoiding her mother's gaze. "Father, Ichabod and I... we've married. Ichabod's my husband."

Once again, silence ensued; the likes of which had her husband's fingers squeezing hers as though he were experiencing actual pain. Perhaps, he was. She certainly felt like something was amiss within her as her eyes held her fathers. At this point, she was unsure what his expression was telling her. It was caught somewhere between complete shock and utter disbelief. She couldn't blame him. He barely knew Ichabod Crane and harbored even less knowledge of her close friendship with him.

Her mother, on the other hand, knew it all too well. Chancing a swift glance at the woman who'd labored to give her life, she found her to be completely expressionless.

" _Married_!?" Her eyes jumped back to her father to find that he'd finally found his voice. " _When on earth did you get married_!?"

Grimacing under his authoritive tone, she nervously tightened her grip on Ichabod's hand only to discover that between the two of them they'd produced quite a bit of sweat. Though, she couldn't be sure which one of them had produced more. It was likely an even distribution.

"Three days past."

Her father brought a hand to his head as he walked over to the sofa and collapsed upon it.

"Three days?" her mother echoed. "You've been wed for three days and are just now informing us?"

Eyes finding their way to the hem of her mother's dress, she whispered, "Yes."

"Well," her mother said with a slight laugh, one she knew was far from meaning her mother actually found something funny. "I suppose that's that, isn't it?"

"Mother-"

"Three days." Her mother gestured between them. "I'm going to assume you've consummated your... _marriage_."

Finally meeting her mother's eyes, she felt her face tighten and her shoulders go rigid. "That's none of your concern."

Never one to show her true emotions, lest she deemed it fitting, her mother waved to her father, who was leaning forward with his head in his hands. "Baltus, why don't you keep Mr. Crane company? _Mrs. Crane_ and I will see to some supper for us."

So, that's how it was going to go; a private place to tear her spirits to pieces and rebuke her every action and word.

With a tight smile, she turned to Ichabod, who bore a poorly concealed expression of terror. "I won't be gone long."

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but clearly thought better of himself and closed it without a word while giving a slow nod, his worried expression not lessening in the least. When she attempted to pull her hand from his and follow her mother, who had promptly left the room, his fingers tightened around hers, refusing to release her hand. Catching his eyes, she gave him the best smile she could conjure and reached up to kiss his cheek.

"It'll be okay, I promise." His eyes told the story of his doubt. "Trust me, my love, you're getting the better end of this."

His gaze flickered to her father, who was watching them with eyes similar to a hawk's. "Don't be so sure of that."

At that, he finally released her and moved to take a seat on the sofa facing her father's.

Glad he had pulled his armor on, she prayed hers didn't have too many chinks in it to survive her mother. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she turned to head into the kitchen. She fully expected her mother to be standing just inside, arms crossed and a disapproving expression on her face. However, upon pushing the door open, she surprisingly found her mother with her back to the door as she stood at the counter cutting up some vegetables.

"What did I tell you, Katrina?"

Taking up a stance a few feet behind her mother, she steeled herself for the worst and sighed, "It doesn't matter, now."

Her mother spun around, knife gripped and pointed at her. "I told you to stay away from him. You know who he is."

Unable to win the battle of wills with her mother, she turned her gaze to the window, doing her best to fight back her building tears. It didn't matter what she said, this was never going to end with a congratulations or approval. She'd known that since before she'd knocked on the door, yet had allowed herself to hope for it anyway.

"I love him."

A scoff was the response she received and it hurt more than she would have liked. "How many times have I told you to control your emotions? It was bad enough when you broke your engagement to Abraham and shamed your father, but to do this? Katrina, have you taken leave of your senses?"

"Mother-"

"Next, you're going to tell me you've revealed to him who you really are."

" _Of course not_ ," she bit out, frustrated by her mother's lack of empathy. "Though, don't think I didn't consider it."

Her mother straightened, a look of utter disappointment lacing her wizened features as she softly asked, "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Not allowing her mother's tone change affect her, she steadfastly replied, "For once in my life, exactly what I wanted. I followed my heart."

"Your heart?" her mother scoffed. "Katrina van Tassel-"

"It's Katrina Crane," she cut in hotly, her resolve to see this through building.

There wasn't a person in the world who could convince her she was in error; that the love she felt for Ichabod was wrong or to be ignored.

Setting the knife on the counter, her mother's dark eyes roved about the kitchen as she huffed, "The coven will not take kindly to this. We were meant to _protect_ the Witness, to _guide_ him. Why did you not listen to me?"

 _"The way he looks at you leaves little to the imagining of his thoughts."_

 _She shot her mother a surprised look, one harboring her incredulity over her mother's mutter. Surely, she'd imagined it._

 _"I don't know what you mean," she evenly replied, before walking in the opposite direction._

 _However, her mother wasted no time in following after her. "Of course, you do. It's the same look you give him."_

 _Feet coming to an abrupt halt, she turned to glance at Ichabod again, who was across the street speaking with Reverend Knapp. The unintentional lurch of her heart upon his eyes meeting hers caused her to take a moment before answering her mother._ _"You're the one imagining things."_

 _Her mother's fingers wrapped around her wrist as she forced her to face her. "Don't play games with me, Katrina."_

 _While maintaining an outwardly polite smile to those around, she responded, "I'm not. I don't look at him in any particular way."_

 _"Katr-"_

 _The pause in her mother's objection caused her brow to draw tight as she turned to see what had caught her attention. What she discovered had her heart skipping a beat._

 _"Ichabod," she breathed, her chest filling to the brim with something she couldn't yet identify._

 _A kind smile graced his face as he tipped his head to them. "Madam."_

 _"Are you enjoying your time back in Sleepy Hollow, Mr. Crane?"_

 _Elizabeth Crane was never one to miss an opportunity._

 _Ichabod's smile brightened as he nodded and glanced about the square. "Yes, it's a lovely town. I've come to really care for it."_

 _His eyes wandered to hers as he spoke and the way her breath caught left her feeling lightheaded and rather ridiculous. Since when had anyone ever had such an effect on her?_

 _Holding his gaze, she did everything she could to keep the tremble from her voice. "It does have a way of drawing you in."_

 _"Yes, it does, indeed."_

 _It was the way he said it, all low and sincere, that caused a slight warmth to spread through her. He was clearly not speaking of the town. That much was evident. The only problem was her mother's watchful gaze flickering between them, taking it all in as well._

 _To her chagrin, her mother spoke again. "And what of your personal time here? Have any young ladies caught your eye?" Her mother leaned in with a conspiratorial glance about the street. "I know you've caught all of theirs."_

 _Ichabod's eyes flew to hers again as his mouth opened and closed, clearly looking for a way to respond. When he failed to produce words, she turned to her mother with a smiling, yet underlying stern expression._

 _"I'm sure Ichabod doesn't wish to discuss this matter with us, mother." She gave an apologetic smile to the blushing man in their company. "Please, forgive my mother. She considers herself something of an expert matchmaker."_

 _"It's perfectly alright," Ichabod replied, his laughter adding to his sincerity. "I must admit, Mrs. van Tassel, that I haven't enough time in the day to properly court any of the wonderful ladies around town."_

 _"Well, you should make the time!" Her mother patted his arm. "Don't you wish to marry? Have children?"_

 _The way his feet shuffled back and forth spoke volumes as to his discomfort._

 _Nearly wishing she could disappear him herself, she spoke, "I'm sure once he finds the right person, he'll do whatever he feels appropriate." Taking her mother's arm, she gave Ichabod a bright smile. "Ichabod, it was lovely to see you, but if you'll excuse us, we have somewhere to be."_

 _Quickly turning them to head in the opposite direction, irritation laced her voice as she asked, "Did you have to interrogate him?"_

 _Her mother shrugged. "I was simply making conversation, Katrina."_

 _"No, you were trying to test me," she countered, pulling away from her mother. "And I don't appreciate your implications."_

 _"I was making a point and I believe I succeeded." Her mother narrowed her eyes. "The man can't keep his eyes off of you and the way you so_ quickly _answer for him, why it's as if you're already married."_

 _With a roll of her eyes, she crossed her arms, feeling the weight of her mother's words wash through her. "What does it matter how he looks at me? It's not as if anything will come of it. You and father are getting your way. I'm marrying Abraham."_

 _"Yes, you are," said her mother, fixing her with a hard gaze. "And you are going to stay away from Ichabod Crane from now on."_

 _Shaking her head, she forced a laugh so as to keep herself from laying hands on her mother. "Do you enjoy attempting to control every moment of my life?"_

 _Her mother's expression softened as she laid a hand against her cheek. "I don't do this for enjoyment, Katrina. I'm trying to protect you from a world of pain. You know who he is, what he's destined to do. It won't do well for you to become emotionally entangled with him."_

 _"I won't," she swore, barely believing her own words._

"The coven won't say a word against me."

Her mother's eyebrows shot up. "You _have_ taken leave of your senses. We were to remain at a distance and observe while taking the necessary steps to protect him, not jump into bed with him and sate our own desires."

With a self-satisfied smile, she picked up the knife and moved around her mother to finish the vegetables. "Married to Ichabod, I'll have first hand information about his comings and goings as I'll be able to keep close watch over him. Being a nurse and witch will make sure I keep him physically well and being his wife will make sure I keep him emotionally well." Turning back to face her mother, she went on, "Don't think for a moment that I didn't think this through. I love him with everything that is within me. Who do you think is more determined to win the coven over? Me... or you?" She shook her head, wanting more than anything for this conversation to end. "Don't waste your breath with them. It's too late anyway. Ichabod and I _are_ married." She smirked, taking more than a little pleasure from her next words. "Sated desires and all."

The completely still way in which her mother was standing set a mild amount of alarm throughout her being. If her mother wasn't giving response, it couldn't bode well for her.

"Did you have this planned all along?"

"No," she truthfully admitted. "When I broke my engagement to Abraham, it was with the intention to control my own life. However, his death pushed forward my decision to be with Ichabod. I'm not wasting anymore of my life by sacrificing my happiness when it isn't necessary. Ichabod and I loving each other isn't hurting anyone. Our mission is to protect him, to guide him. If anything, my love for him is making him safer. I would die to ensure his survival."

A moment of silence allowed her mother's expression to turn to one of weariness. "Since you were a little girl, I've wanted so much more for you than I knew you'd be allowed. I know you must think I enjoy keeping your happiness at bay, but I've only ever tried to ensure your survival. This is why I tell you that you're going to regret this decision, Katrina. People like us... we don't get happy endings."

"My concern isn't the ending," she softly replied, hearing her mother's sincerity, but having little need of it. "He's already made me happier than I've ever been and it's only been three days. If it all ends tomorrow and we're torn from each other, then so be it. I will have at least experienced true happiness in my life." Fighting back her tears, she forced a smile and placed the knife in her mother's hand. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go rescue my husband from my father. I'm sure you and Melinda can handle supper."

Without another word, she exited the kitchen.

Once she was through the door, she paused as it swung shut and took a moment to gather her composure. That had gone about the way she had imagined and she still wasn't entirely sure what her mother was thinking as the woman was a master manipulator who hid her thoughts better than anyone she'd ever met. In the end, she supposed it didn't matter. When everything was said and done, she was still Ichabod Crane's wife and all the more happier for it. Nothing would take that from her.

With a deep breath, she plastered a smile to her face and entered the sitting room only to find Ichabod and her father sitting across from each other on the two sofas, seemingly having a pleasant conversation.

Upon seeing her, Ichabod quickly rose to his feet as a bright smile came to his face. "Katrina."

Just the way he said her name was enough to warm her smile as she moved toward him. "I hope my father has kept you in good company," she teased, shooting a playful look at her father.

Ichabod chuckled as he nodded. "Yes, he's quite the conversationalist and well versed in politics."

She rolled her eyes as she claimed Ichabod's hand and pulled him to sit next to her.

"I must say, Katrina," her father spoke. "I like this one."

She raised her eyebrows as she cast her husband a proud glance. "Well, that's a relief as he's a permanent fixture in my life."

"Yes," her father whispered, his eyes softening toward her. "I suppose, he is."

* * *

As the door closed behind them, she heard Ichabod release a heavy breath through his nose. "Well, that was... terrifying. Thankfully, it's over."

While she hated to burst his bubble, she couldn't help but warn, "Oh, they were caught by surprise. Next time, they'll be fully prepared."

The incredulous look he bore was the most amusing thing she'd witnessed all day.

"It gets more uncomfortable?" He sighed and shook his head. "I've never felt as small as when your mother looks at me."

Lacing her fingers through his, she swung their hands back and forth and asked, "Is that so?"

At his nod, she stepped close to him and leaned to whisper in his ear. "I know just how to make you feel confident again."

He pulled away, his brow lifted as his eyes glinted mischievously. "Really? And how do you propose to tackle such a task?"

She shrugged as she nodded to the porch. "As I recall, when we stood on this porch earlier, you wanted to return home so we could..." She grinned. "Well, do whatever it was that you had in mind."

His hand cupped her neck as he said, "I would endure a thousand nights with your parents if it meant spending the aftermath with you."

Rolling her eyes, she dropped her eyes to his boots to avoid his seeing her blush. However, his hand slipped to her chin and gently lifted her eyes back to his.

"I love you, Katrina."

She stared at him a moment, taking in his genuine smile and kind eyes, allowing the feeling of complete peace to fill her. "I love you, too, Ichabod. Always."


End file.
